PECADO ORIGINAL OUTTAKES
by lizzy90
Summary: SON LOS ENIGMAS, LOS SECRETOS QUE PUGNAN POR SALIR A LA LUZ, HISTORIAS GUARDADAS DE LOS PERSONAJES COMO CHARLIE, LUCAS, LOS MASEN, SI NO HAS LEIDO PECADO ORIGINAL NO LE ENCONTRARAS MUCHO SENTIDO


**HOLA NIÑAS AQUI LES DEJO EL PRIMER OUTTLAKE DE PECADO ORIGINAL CON FORME AVANCES LOS CAPITULOS IRE COLGANDO MAS ESPERO QUE ME APOYEN CON SUS REVIEWSSSSSS POR FAS AHHH OTRA COSITA QUIEREN QUE SUBA LOS OUTTLAKES AQUI O EN LA MISMA PAGINA QUE PECADO? USTEDES DIGAMEN LAS KIERO COMENTEN**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

* * *

CHARLIE

Me comprometo hoy ante dios para servirle a el y a la santa madre iglesia- dije sintiendo como esas palabras desgarraban mi ser, todos estaban felices, el padre jose sonreía orgulloso al igual que Tom, el creía que con esto mataba mi amor por su hija, iluso, eso jamás pasaría. Todos sonreían y me felicitaban, pero lo único que quería era estar junto a mi Reene.

Vislumbre a mi amor sentada en la ultima banca de la iglesia, sus ojos mostraban todo el dolor que sentía, mi hermana trataba de reconfortarla al igual que Carlisle, mi mejor amigo, no vino a la fiesta, no podía culparla, mis padre organizo una gran fiesta por su hijo el sacerdote, mi hermana intento hacerme desistir, abandonar esto, pero no podía, no podía permitir que la apartaran de mi.

¿Dónde esta Reene?- le pregunte a mi hermana al no ver a mi angel por ningún lado.

-Ella…- mi hermana miro el suelo.

-¿Dónde esta?- exigi

-Se fue- dijo Carlisle-Esta por tomar el autobús-senti como mi corazón se oprimía lastimando mi pecho, sentí un vacio inundarme y una sensación de pavor me estremeció de pies a cabeza, ella se fue, me gire y comencé a caminar rumbo a la salida del salón, no me importo que todos me vieran, corri por las calles rogando por que su autobús aun e no saliera. Entre corriendo a la estación a lo lejos la vi, levantándose de su silla para caminar, corri hasta llegar a los andenes, le dije al guardia que me dejara pasar, por suerte era un amigo mio, el solo me dio acceso.

-Reene- le grite, ella giro y me sonrió, vestía un abrigo gris debajo del cual llevaba unos jeans negros y una blusa blanca, en su rostro se dibujo una media sonrisa.

-Charlie- me dijo ella en cuanto llegue a su lado-Crei que no te veria mas- dijo con voz triste.

-Te vas- le dije-¿Me dejas?-cuestione con mi corazón pendiendo de un hilo.

-Charlie…- me dijo ella-Yo…- me dijo tartamudeando-tu me dejaste cuando tomaste tus votos como sacerdote- me dijo.

-No tenia otra opción- le dije-Tu padre me amenazo con llevarte lejos- le dije en un susurro conteniendo las lagrimas. Las personas que estaban alrededor nos miraban, como no, si estábamos en la terminal de autobuses de Seattle, teniendo una no amena charla.

-Soy mayor de edad Charlie- me dijo-El no puede decir que puedo y no puedo hacer-una solitaria lagrima rodo por su suave mejilla, aquella que acaricie tantas veces.-Te dije que íbamos a estar juntos, lo prometiste- me grito.

-Reene…- no sabia que decir, las palabras se encontraban atoradas en mi garganta, verla ahí tan frágil, tan dolida-No quería que te mandaran a otro lugar- le dije-Prefiero ser yo el que sufra esto- dije mirándola fijamente, ella sostenía su maleta con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se estaban poniendo morados.-Pero ahora eres tu la que me deja.-

-Jamás hubiera aceptado, no soy una niña Charlie- me dijo-Ahora todo esta jodido- movio su pie con nerviosismo.-Ya no podemos estar juntos- dijo-Adios- se dio la vuelta

-Espera- le dije tomando su mano, como siempre que la tocaba esa corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo.-No te vayas, no me dejes- le rogué-Dame tiempo, puedo arreglar esto de verdad- le dije y es cierto lo haría, lo del sacerdocio solo era una pantalla para que su padre nos dejara en paz.-No hay tiempo Charlie- me dijo con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas-El tiempo se acabo, ¿no te das cuenta?- me dijo-Las cosas nunca cambiaran, siempre seremos lo que somos- me dijo, cerró los ojos por un breve momento y cuando los abrió seguían rojos, pero ya no había lagrimas en ellos.

-Siempre seremos Primos- me dijo-Déjame ir por favor-suplico-Tu elegiste tu camino, déjame tomar el mio- solté su mano, ella la elevo con cuidado hasta tocar mi rostro.-Te amo, y eso nunca va a cambiar pero ahora ya no puedo competir contra el- señalo la cruz que colgaba de mi cadena, me sonrio y se paró de puntillas, junto nuestros labios en un casto beso cargado de amor y ternura, sentí humedad en mis mejillas y me sorprendí al sentir que ahora quien lloraba era yo.-Hasta Siempre Charlie Swan-me dijo regalándome una última sonrisa. Nuestras manos seguían juntas y se separaban conforme ella se iba alejando, sus dedos tocaron los míos en una silenciosa despedida.

Cuando estaba en los escalones para subir al auto bus, giro y dibujo un "TE AMO" con los labios, mis lágrimas caian libres por mi rostro, todo el dolor, la pena, todo lo que sentía y tenia oculto salió a la luz, vi al amor de mi vida abordar ese autobús, me dedico una ultima mirada desde su ventanilla, agito la mano en un adiós…esa fue la ultima vez que la vi.

-tio Chali- dijo mi pequeña sobrina de tres años su tierna vocecita me hizo regresar a mi cruel realidad-¿Po que ta tiste?-mi hermosa bella, tenia solo tres añitos pero era una niña de lo mas inteligente, la adoraba, tal vez tuviera que ver que tuviera esos hermosos ojos chocolate, casi idénticos a los que tenia _ella._

-Lo siento princesa-le dije cargándola en brazos-¿En que estábamos?- le dije

-Cuento- me dijo sonriendo-Pedo tas tiste- repitió una vez mas-yo quielo muxo, no tes tiste- me dijo dando un besito en mi nariz.

-Bella, bella- entro gritando Edward en la casa, mi hermana habia salido de compras y yo me quede con Carlisle cuidando de bella, su hermano adoraba a esta niña en un extremo inimaginable, ella sonrio cuando lo vi y extendió sus bracitos para que Edward la cargara.

-Eward- le dijo besando su nariz

-hola preciosa- dijo el-Te traje un dulce-

-duce, duce- repitió la pequeña

-¿Cómo se porto?- pregunto mi hermana mientras entraba en la sala.

-Bien- le dije encogiéndome de hombros-Ella siempre se porta bien- le dije

-Tio chali ta tiste- me delato la pequeña bribona.

-¿Qué pasa tio?- pregunto mi sobrino mayor.

-Nada hijo- le dije, mire a mi hermana quien me observaba con una ceja levantada, me puse de pie y camine a la cocina por un vaso de agua, abrí el frigorífico y me lo servi.

-otra vez pensando en ella- fue una afirmación-No es sano char-dijo mi hermana tocando mi hombro.

-No puedo evitarlo- le dije-La recuerdo a cada momento-suspire.

-Ella esta bien- me dijo-Escribió hace poco- me dijo-¿Quieres leer la carta?-

-No- le dije, si ella no me escribía a mi es porque había una razón.

-Esto es absurdo-dijo esme mi hermana menor-Debes renunciar al sacerdocio e ir por ella- añadió como si fuera lo más obvio

-Ella no quiso- me dijo-No espero-

-Estaba dolida-añadio con voz grave.

-Me dejo esme- le dije

-Y tu la dejaste cuando pronunciaste tus votos ante dios- me dijo ella-Nunca debiste aceptar Charlie- me dijo abrazándome, mi hermana sabia toda la historia-Si le hubieses dicho algo a Papá…el jamás…-

-El hubiera no existe Esme- le dije-Por mas que duela, tengo que seguir mi vida sin Reene.

-Aun no creo que el tio Tom hiciera aquello- me dijo mirándome-Fue tan cruel, se que no era lo mas normal del mundo pero se amaban- dijo, sono el timbre de la puerta.

-Si, nos amábamos- le dije acariciando su cabello.-Vamos a la sala, no sea que los niños desaten la tercera guerra mundial- le dije, ella rio pero me hizo caso. En lo que caminábamos

Al llegar a la sala encontré a mi sobrino Edward recargado en la pared estaba observando a su hermana, eso era mas que obvio, siempre lo hacía, pero observaba también a un niño de nombre ian que jugaba con bella y alice, Sarah habia llegado con su hijo y Alice prácticamente otra de sobrinas.

-¿Y Los demás niños?- pregunto mi hermana

-Emmett, Jasper, rosalie jugando en el patio,-contesto sara-Y alice quizo jugar con bella al igual que ian-

-Gracias por cuidarlos- le dijo mi hermana

-Es un placer-contesto sara-Son bueno niños-

-Note que mi sobrino no quitaba la mirada de bella e Ian, el niño le estaba acariciando el cabello a la bebé y ella sonreía, vi como las manos de mi sobrino se volvían pequeños puños.

-Edward- le llame-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte

-Claro tio- me sonrio-Es solo que veremos una película…si eso es- dijo sonriendo y caminando para levantar a bella del piso donde estaba jugando con los demás peques, ella le sonrio en cuanto lo vio, mi sobrino la cargo y se la llevo con el al sofá, la pequeña alice frunció el ceño y los siguió al igual que Ian, los otros tres diablillos irrumpieron con una carrera la sala, todos estaban frente al televisor mirando la sirenita a petición de bella, a pesar de que Los mas grandes se quejaron, Edward como siempre complació a bella, los observe, habia algo mas en la extraña fascinación que Edward sentía por su hermana, habia algo mas alla de lo que todos veíamos, algo en mi interior me decía que la historia estaba por repetirse, y no podía permitirlo, nadie mas en mi familia podía sufrir por el Pecado Original.

* * *

**DEJAN REVIEWS?**

**HOLA NIÑAS PUES AKI LES DEJO EL PRIMER OUTTLAKE DE PECADO ORIGINAL, ES CORTITO LO SE, PERO MAS ADELANTE HABRA OTROS Y SE CONOCERA TODA LA HISTORIA DE CHARLIE AL IGUAL QUE LOS MASEN YA LO VERAN**

**ESPERO QUE ME ACOMPAÑEN CON SUS REVIEWSSSSSSS POR FAS**

**ME DESPIDO BESOS**


End file.
